Mar del Destino
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: After Jean's death, a silent haze renders everyone at Xavier's School for Gifted Children in a state of depression. Then suddenly a homeless girl appears at their doorway and Xavier welcomes her in. But bringing her in could lead to more death
1. P: The strange girl

**_Prologue_**

The lightening outside was bright as if god himself had come down upon the earth and had commanded havoc among his people. Thunder pounded through the empty streets that were now covering in fallen leaves, crisp from the changing of the seasons. The strange thing about all this was that not a single drop of rain fell from the sky on that evening. There weren't even clouds in the sky, only a dark haze of some sort that covered the star lit horizon like a cape.

The mansion was still that night as well. As the thunder roared and the lightening stroke, everyone was quiet, not a word spoken. No one had anything to say. It would be too painful to speak of the events long past.

The only true sound of the night was the silent footsteps of a young child, a lost soul, traveling to what she hoped would be a place of promise for the future. She shivered from the night chill; her arms felt frozen to the touch. A white mist escaped from her lips as she moved steadily along the cement path.

The sign was clear despite some pre-winter frost. "Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters." The words, inscribed into the metal, made the slightly frozen girl smile beneath the comfort of her scarf. Moving forward, she found the door and rose her cold fist to knock.

Everyone in the mansion heard the knock; it had been the only sound to echo through the halls in a very long time.

The man looked up from his book, a smile wrapped around his lips. "She's here." He whispered, closing the book in his lap. He moved forward in his wheel chair, a woman following slowly behind him. "Professor I'm not quit sure I understand…" she stopped and gazed up at the open door. It wasn't the chill from the wind that had startled her, or the lightening that hit the ground the moment the girl's eyes caught hers.

"Please… I need a place to stay. I need to…" The girl stumbled forward before falling to the ground.

"Take her to the laboratory." The man ordered. The woman took to girl up into her arms, gazing down upon the scar that marked the girl's ankle. It wasn't like a burn, or a cut, but more of a change in skin color, a birth mark. The wind blew harder into the open doorway and a soft tingle ran up to woman's arm. Snow. She looked back down at the girl and in shock realized the mark had vanished.

In haste she took the girl to the laboratory, unaware of the danger she would be taking in with her. And as the pearl white snow came tumbling down onto the roads around them, no one questioned their safety that night.


	2. 1: The voice in my head

Hey ya'll, this is the writter PrincessHayLin. Please enjoy Chapter one Of Mar Del Destino "Sea of Destiny".

**Comments are welcome!**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

There was no longer dead silence in the mansion. Since the arrival of the strange girl, the students had begun to talk.

"I heard that she worked for Magneto and he implanted a metal chip in her brain."

"You know what people are saying? That girl is really Xavier grand daughter."

"Maybe she's not even a mutant and they are experimenting upstairs to turn her into one."

But no one really knew for sure who or what she was for that matter. All anyone knew was that she was being held in the laboratory, where she had been for the last two weeks, lying unconscious.

"She doesn't seem to be responding to my telepathic mind waves. She has quite a barrier up." Professor Xavier, head of the school, exclaimed as he slowly removed his hands from her forehead.

"Do you think she might have some kind of psychic ability? You did say that both you and Jean could…" Storm, who had recently changed her hair color with a few grey-ish blue strikes, stopped mid-sentence.

No one had mentioned Jean, not after what had happened at the lake.

Professor Xavier only smiled, knowing her thoughts immediately. "No Storm, I didn't feel any sort of strong psychic power coming from her." He moved himself over to the machine linking the girl to the living.

The mechanical doors to the laboratory opened, inviting in another mutant inside. "Welcome back Logan." Professor Xavier said calmly with a gentle smile. "I heard from the students there was a girl in the laboratory, I only thought…" Logan sighed deeply, clutching his fists until his knuckles appeared white. "She came in two weeks ago; we have yet to determine who she is, or what her abilities are." Storm looked up at Logan who only turned away in response.

"We only need to give this time. It won't be long before I can manage to break the mental blocks and see into her mind." Xavier turned the wheelchair around to face his fellow mutant. "All I can tell you now is that I sense great power in her." Then, he left them, the metal doors locking behind him.

"You've been gone a while." Storm said sternly toward Logan. He only seemed to ignore her as he took up his can of beer. "Listen, now that Jean's gone we are going to need you stick around. I know you're a bit reluctant about teaching but…" The can crunched in between Logan clutch. "A teacher, you want me to teach those little brats down stairs?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Only for a short while, until we can find a replacement."

Logan crushed the can completely. "What do I have to do?"

Downstairs, the students were changing classes and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby, the boy now known as a human ice box, walked quickly toward his girlfriend who was leaning her back against the mansion wall. "Shouldn't we be heading off to history class?" she asked in a deep southern accent. Bobby took her gloved hand in his and smiled. "Logan'sour substitute," he said simply. Rogue's face lit up. "Logan's back?" she asked in excitement. "Yes but I doubt he's…" Rogue smiled brightly up at Bobby and swiftly ran down the hall, dragging him with her as she did.

"Okay now listen up," Logan said, arms folded across his chest. The students didn't seem to listen as they continued to talk. "Hey!" Yet again, there was no reply. Logan unfolded his arms and raised one arm to the chalkboard. In a split second three metal claws appeared from his fist. He touched the chalkboard with them and then moved his fist downward, making a horrible shrieking noise as he did so. As a response, the kids stopped talking and covered their ears hoping to block out the horrid sound coming from in front of them.

"Much better." Logan said satisfied.

"Logan!" Rogue shouted as she ran toward her friend. Logan smirked for he never truly smiled, not anymore that is. "Hey Kid, how's it going?" Bobby stepped up behind her. "Everything cool with Iceboy?" Logan whispered. "Still a bit complicated." Rogue said frowning. "Well you two sit down, I. I have to teach you kids about mutant history." Rogue smiled and led Bobby to their seats.

"So are you like going to make us read boring text books?" A boy from the back asked, leaning his feet up against an empty desk. "No, but I can just as well cut those shoes to shards." Logan said, glaring down at the boy's feet. The boy's eyes widened and cautiously he lowered his legs down to the ground. "Now, before I begin lets …" "Can you tell us about the girl," a purple haired girl interrupted. Logan sighed and the piece of chalk in his hand turned to dust. "There's nothing to tell," he said turning to the class. "Oh come on there has to be something, we all sensed it." One boy with glasses covering his eyes commented, blinking to reveal two sets of eyelids. "I'm not really the person to be talking to about this. I just got here."

The classroom doors opened and Storm walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. "Logan, the professor wants to see you, now, in the laboratory." The students began to whisper. "We've already sent someone to watch the classroom." Storm said more to the students then to Logan. "Who?" Suddenly a blue puff of smoke appeared and a man covered in midnight blue skin stood before them. "Hello again Ororo." He said kindly to Storm before nodding a greeting to Logan as well. "Nice to see you again Kurt. Will you watch the kids while Logan and I go up to see Professor Xavier?" Kurt smiled. "It'd be my pleasure." He said in his strange accent.

Leaving the classroom and students behind, Logan and Storm made their way up to the laboratory once again where Professor Xavier patiently awaited their arrival.

The doors opened and they were greeted by the professor. The unconscious girl lay still on the medical table, her raven black hair tossed over her shoulders.

"What is it this time Professor?" Logan asked as he got closer to the girl. The Professor rubbed his forehead and examined the charts covering the laboratory walls. "When the girl fell to the ground, she knocked her head pretty hard. That was what rendered her unconscious." Storm walked to the girl's side. "But professor, there isn't any sign of a head injury. She seems fine." She stated after moving back a few hairs from the girls forehead to examine any kind of cut or bruising. Her pale forehead was unmarked as if she had never fallen at all.

"So why did you call me up here?" Logan asked. Professor Xavier sighed. He looked up at Logan and began to speak, "I believe she might have the same healing ability as you do."

Logan's jaw dropped but he caught himself and snapped it shut. "How can she? Striker was the one to experiment on me, giving me the ability to heal fast. No other mutant as been discovered who can…" he stopped, remember the other product of his father's experiment, DeathStriker. "Do you think Striker found another willing lab rat before his death?" Storm asked. Xavier shook his head. "I'm not quite sure of that yet." He took out a chart from off the wall and handed it to Storm. She looked it over thoroughly, her expression changing from confusion to wide-eyed doubt. "This can't be right." She said finally after handing the chart to Logan. "The chart shows the water content in the child's body." Xavier explained to Logan. "But this chart is off the wall; if she had this much inside her… it's as if she doesn't even have any blood." Xavier nodded as if that was what he expected him to say. He took a needle from off a metal tray and an alcohol wipe. Taking the girl's arm, he wiped clean the spot of skin were a bright blue vein was visible.

Then slowly he pierced the girl's pale skin. A dull blue liquid began to seep into the tube, filling it. Xavier removed the needle and emptied the liquid into a larger tube to be examined. "This is her blood, a liquid containing practically no red blood cells and a high content of white blood cells. Mostly her blood contains the compounds of hydrogen and oxygen, making her body venerable to forming water compounds instead of red blood cells." Logan looked down at the sleeping girl, suddenly realizing truly how pale she looked, like Snow White.

"So she is a mutant." Logan said touching the girls ice cold hand. "Yes, I haven't been able to determine her level yet. First thing we have to accomplish is waking her from her unconscious state." Xavier said. "But I'm afraid it will have to wait for now, Dinner is being served down stairs." He explained, after using is telepathic powers to link to a student below them. Storm took his wheelchair and began to wheel him to the door. "Are you coming Logan?" she asked.

Logan didn't move. He just stood there looking down at the girl. Something told him he'd seen her before.

"Logan?" Storm repeated.

"I'll be down in a second." He said motioning with his hand for them to leave.

Storm nodded and they left the laboratory, leaving Wolverine alone in the silver room with "Snow White".

Everything was still, like time had stopped.

Logan pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl and sat down. There was a glass of water placed beside the charts, untouched. He figured no one would care if he took a sip. Teaching a group of teens wasn't as easy as he had expected, especially mutant teens.

He raised the glass to his lips and let the clear liquid run down his throat. "Good stuff. But I think I'd prefer a beer." He said sighing. Standing he took the glass with him as he slowly walked around the medical table.

"Logan."

Swiftly he turned around.

No one was there besides the girl.

Again he raised the water to his lips.

"Logan!" This time the voice came sternly. It was so familiar but muffled as if by water.

He looked at the girl who was lying motionless upon the medical table. For a moment he thought he saw a slight flinch of her hand but he only convinced himself it was the lighting in the room.

He held the glass firmly in his hand and craned his neck to look at the girl. "What are you?" he asked himself. A droplet of water came tumbling down off the glass and onto his jeans. He ignored it.

Logan reached his hand to feel the girl's forehead. It was ice cold. He placed down the cup and placed the hand once holding it onto her forehead. His hand was covered in condensation. The moment his hand touched her, he saw her eyes jot open. Logan gasped and stumbled backward but only to realize the girl had hold of his arm. Her grim was firm, much stronger ten he would have ever expected it to be.

"Logan?" she asked, her voice all muffled. As she spoke it was as if bubble would escape from her lips.

He could faintly see her eyes, a magnificent blue like he'd never seen before. Almost illume nascent.

But finally he managed to pull away and as soon as he did the image of the girl starring at him vanished and the unconscious one returned. It was as if it were only a dream.


	3. 2: Meeting your Destiny

**And here yo go, chapter two of "Mar del Destino" (Sea of Destiny) please remember to review**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter two**_

Something about the way the girls ice blue eyes pierced his subconscious, keep Logan from getting even a wink of sleep that night.

He even resorted to counting sheep but got to annoyed with the little puff balls that they caused him to get up out of bed for a drink.

The TV in the lounge was on meaning someone else was awake besides himself, but that really wasn't all that strange.

He walked past the lounge and into the kitchen where he was met by Kurt, the Nightcrawler. "Hello Logan." He said nervously. The marks of his skin, or angelic symbols, had increased since the last time they met, meaning he'd commited a few more sins in the past. Logan nodded a greeting as he peered into the fridge for something to drink. "This place never has any beer." He complained. "I could get you some." Kurt offered. "Nah, its fine. I'm sort of getting used to soda." Logan said showing Kurt the can of Cola in his hands.

There was a pause for a very long time before Kurt opened his mouth to speak. "I haven't seen Scott around. How is he taking all this… Jean's death?" he asked. Logan let out a sort of chuckle as he began to take down the carbonated beverage.  
"He's… taking it." He commented as he placed the can on the marble counter.

Suddenly Logan felt a plunge in his stomach. He grabbed the counter top and clutched his waist. "Logan, are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern as he neared his friend. "I don't know, something's wrong." He threw the can down and went out into the hallway. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He looked into the mirror at his face. Two circles marks the spots below his eyes. "Lovely." He said groaning. He turned the knobs to the sink, hoping the cool water would help him relax. But to his utmost disappointment, nothing came out of the faucet.

"Damn Piping." He muttered as he looked under the faucet to check for anything that might block the water from running.

Then he tried another faucet. Still nothing. And then another but he only got the same result each time. "What the hell?" Logan rubbed his head in frustrating. "Ah, Forget it." He stormed out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

"Logan."

It was the girl, she was calling him again.

"Logan."

He had to get to the laboratory. For some reason he knew that something was wrong with the girl. She needed help.

Once he made it to the laboratory, he found that all the tubes on the counter, filled with her blood, were violently knocking back and forth. _What's going on_? Logan asked himself as he neared the counter. "Logan." The voice was strong and as soon as it came the tubes fell to the ground violently breaking against the floor.

The floor was now covered in her blue blood and the shuttered glass.

Logan spotted the water glass he had left in the laboratory earlier. It wasn't moving so he walked toward it, curious. He took the glass into his hands. "Logan, water." The girl cried into his head. Puzzled he looked down at the glass in his hands and slowly made his way to the girl's side. The water began to ripple the nearer he came to her.

Then when he was right at her bedside the water came up and over the glass, falling down upon the girls face, filling it with color, life.

A smile curled across the girls lips. She sighed deeply as if the water itself were what brought her back to life. She blinked her eyes several times before fully opening them, revealing two icy blue irises.

Logan stumbled backward. "This is only a dream again, I fell to sleep after all and I'm dreaming all this!" He shouted to himself, trying to wake him from this never ending nightmare.

The girl only smiled at him, her legs flung over the edge of the bed, revealing equally pale ligaments to match her face and arms. When the girl had arrived at the mansion she had been completely wrapped in a black clock. Underneath the cape was a beautiful black silk dress, hanging down from two spaghetti straps. The dress came down to her knees and ended all frayed and torn.

The cloak had been removed for her to be examined more closely, but out of privacy for the girl, the dress remained.

Her tiny feet touched the ground lightly, like rose petals on a pond.

"It can't be…Is that really you?" She reached her arms forward. "How do you know me?"Logan asked in panic. "You don't recognize me?" the girl asked, her voice depressing. "I thought… after all this time you might have remembered me." She lowered her arms and bowed her head.

"You must have me mistaken. We've never met." The girl nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, you just…" Her eyes caught his. "You look so much like him." She stepped forward and hissed. Looking down she realized she had stepped into a piece of the broken glass. Tickles of blue blood ran from the sole of her foot. "Oh god, hold on, I'll get it out." Logan said taking the girl by the shoulders and helping her sit down.

"Don't bother, I can handle it." The girl smiled and reached down toward her foot. Taking the small piece between her finger tips, she yanked the glass from her skin. She moved her hand over the wound and immediately the blood stopped running through the cut. Closing her eyes she pressed down hard onto the wound. When she released her hand, there was nothing there but the roughness at the bottom of her foot.

Logan watched as she did this, intensively. "You can heal." He said, more of fact then question. The girl looked up and nodded. "Yes, and so can you." Logan's eyes widened. "How did you…" The girl giggled. "I can read other Mutants powers, though I can not read how strong they are but I can predict if they are worthy opponents or likely friends." Logan smirked. "And what am I?"

The girl stood up again and extended her hand. "My Name's Destiny." She introduced. "I'm Logan, but I don't shake hands." He said. Destiny looked at him in puzzlement.

Stepping back, Logan released his metals claws to show her. "Oh, I see." She came forward closer. "Can I…?" she extended her pale hand to touch the claws. Quickly, Wolverine retreated and the Claws jolted back into his knuckles. "I'd rather you didn't."

The girl looked away from him at the metal doors marks with an X. "Are those the doors out of here?" she asked. Logan nodded. "Well then, is there anyway that I could…" she paused and turned to face him. "Get a place to stay?" she asked finally.

"I don't see why not."

The girl smiled brightly and ran toward him. "Thank you Logan!" she shouted as she wrapped him in an embrace. "Okay! If you're going to be staying here you have to get one thing straight." The girl looked up at him. "Sure, what is it?" Logan slightly pushed her back. "I don't do hugs."

Destiny walked down the hallway gazing lovingly at the fish tank they passed. "Logan, those fish need food. Someone forget to feed them today." She stopped and smiled at the three gold fish that swam around the large glass tank.

"I'm sure someone will do it later, come on we have to get going." Logan commanded, ushering her back into the hallway. "But Logan the fish…"

"Ah! Destiny has finally awoken from her slumber."

They both stopped to see Professor Xavier in his metal wheel chair in front of them. "A mind reader…" Destiny mumbled in wide eyed wonder.

"She can um… see the abilities of other mutants." Logan explained.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to have you with us Destiny." Xavier said extending his hand for her to shake. She gladly took it and smiled.

"I'm Professor Xavier, head of this school. Follow me and I'll see what I can do about getting you a room to stay in." Destiny slowly followed behind him as they headed into the center of the school, the dorms. Logan began to walk the other way, back to his own room.

"Logan!" Destiny called.

He slowly turned around to see her smiling face.

"Good Night Logan." She said as waved good bye. Then silently she turned back to Professor Xavier and kept on walking.

"Good Night kiddo." Logan whispered.

"Professor, how long has this school been around?" Destiny asked as she ran her fingers along the plastered walls. "A very long time Destiny but I'm afraid not long enough." He turned at a right corner and headed down a long dark hallway.

"These are our Student dorms; there are some freshman rooms here and there, but mostly juniors and seniors. You are fifteen correct?" Xavier asked. Destiny nodded. She knew she didn't need to speak for him to know the answer.

"How's this room?"

Destiny stopped and looked around the room that had now been revealed to her. It was a reasonable size with afull size bed by a small window in the corner. The sheets on the bed were cream white and two soft pillows lay on top, beckoning her to just sit down and go to sleep.

She moved in a little more and saw a closet on the left hand side. She opened the wooden doors and saw clothes hanging from side to side. "What's all this?" Destiny asked as she pulled out a blue plaid skirt with spics of pink inside the fabric.

"The girl, who was staying in this room before you, left some of her things behind." Xavier explained. "Now you go to sleep and we will talk more about your abilities tomorrow." He moved toward the door and reached up to turn the lights out. "Good Night Destiny." He said as he turned down the hallway.

"Good night Professor." Destiny called out. As she closed the door behind him, she felt a new sensation of belonging.

She pulled the sheets of her new bed down and jumped onto the mattress. "My new home." She sung as she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. 3: Making some friends

Releazed i haven't updated this in a while. Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

When Destiny finally awoke the next morning, she was greeted with the pleasant warmth of the sun rays gleaming through her window. A smile crept across her lips. It had been a long time since she'd had a peaceful sleep. 

She sat up in bed and stretched out her arms. The air around her felt crisp and the warmth of a new day filled her with happiness that bubbled inside of her.

Destiny tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She tip-toed her way to the closet and began to rummage through the clothes inside. 

A plaid skirt caught her eye and she took it off from its hanger and slipped in on under her dress. The skirt came down a little bit above her knees. She liked the way the fabric felt against her cold skin.

Then, slipping off her black dress, she searched for a blouse. Finally she found a white blouse and a pink sweater. She felt so cold and the sweater and blouse looked so warm and inviting. 

So, she pulled on the long sleeved blouse and then buttoned the sweater on over it. It fit her with a little too much room but she didn't care. Carefully she folded up her dress and laid it on her bed. Luckily for her, a beautiful mirror stood conveniently at the right side of her new room. She walked toward it and began to thoroughly examine herself. 

Her eyes sparkled in delight when she saw herself. _I look pretty_, she thought in satisfaction. On her dresser top she spotted a metal watch and placed it around her wrist. That way she'd be able to tell the time for once with out having to ask strangers.

Her raven black hair was a bit messy, so she ran her fingers through it to straighten it just a bit. She needed a clip of some kind to make it a little more presentable. 

She carefully looked through the drawers of her nightstand and dresser but found only old sweaters and blankets. Finally she found a small trinket box at the bottom of an empty drawer. It was filled with old coins and needles as well as tiny little shells. Then, Destiny found a small metal hair clip. Smiling she pulled a few stray hair from behind her ear and caught them in the clip.

Outside she faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. _Other students are awake_, Destiny thought excitedly. 

Quickly she ran to her door and flung it open. To her surprise, only one student crept through the halls. He was faced away from her, so she could only see the back of his head which was covered in blond hair.

She wondered why only one student had woken up beside herself. The boy didn't even seem to have changed out of his night clothes. She reached down to grab her right wrist. Looking at her new watch she realized it was quite early, only 6:55 a.m.

"Um… excuse me." Destiny called to the boy. 

He suddenly stopped and turned toward her. He studied her for a second as if he was trying to decide if they'd ever met before. "Yeah?" The boy answered. 

Destiny stepped a bit closer. He had blue eyes like hers but his were almost white, even more like pale ice. But they weren't cold, they were very gentle. He wore a white sleeveless t-shirt and long pajama pants. She guessed it was either a junior or a senior. 

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, causing Destiny to loose focus. "I'm sorry. I am kind of lost. Could you maybe tell me where…" Destiny jerked her head to the side. "Life stealer." She mumbled. 

The boy looked down at her in confusion. "What did you say?" he asked, raising his left eye brow to indicate his puzzlement. "Huh?" Destiny snapped out of her semi-trance and rubbed the sleep from the corner of her eyes with the heel of her hand. 

"Good Morning Bobby."

Both Destiny and the boy turned around. A girl with a pale white streak marking her dark brown hair walked toward them. She wore a black and white pajama set and white silk gloves over her hands. From her accent, Destiny could tell she was originally from the south.

As she came closer she spotted Destiny at last. It was as if Destiny had just appeared out of the clear blue sky and the new girl was finally taking notice.

"Who's your friend?" she asked the boy, taking his hand in her gloved one.

"I'm Destiny," she said introducing herself. She extended her hand for her to shake. 

"Its nice to meet you Destiny, I'm Rogue and this is Bobby." The girl said as she shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too." Destiny said smiling. 

"Did you just arrive at the school?" the boy, she now knew as Bobby, asked. 

Destiny nodded. "Yeah, I guess I came in a few weeks ago… but I can't remember." She rubbed her forehead and walked past them.

Both Rogue and Bobby exchanged wide eyed looks. 

"Say, can one of you tell me where Professor Xavier might be?" she asked, slightly feeling cold all of a sudden. 

"Sure thing, just take a right down this hall and he should be in the second room to the left." The boy instructed, pointing his finger down the hallway. She felt the chill again and smiled. "Thanks Iceboy." She said as she skipped down the hallway. 

Once she was gone, Bobby turned to Rogue in puzzlement. 

"Who was that girl?" he asked in confusion. "I don't know." Rogue said shaking her head.

Destiny finally came to the end of the hallway where the room Bobby had indicated was in clear view. The door which she had expected to be closed was slightly ajar. Shadows moved in and out of the light that escaped through the opening. 

"She knew my name Xavier, she knew my name and I had no freaking idea who the hell she was." Wolverine complained as he passed back and forth in Xavier's office.

"There's nothing to worry about Logan. She is able to read the abilities of other mutants. With such power it is possible she could have gained access to a memory and found your name." Xavier explained, tried to ease Logan's nerves. "But you said yourself that you didn't see any high psychic energy coming from her. She wouldn't be able to 'Access' a memory with out having known me already." Logan rubbed his forehead and fell into a leather chair in the corner of his office. 

"She is as much of a mystery to me as she is to you. We have to give this time…" "We don't have any damn time!" Logan interrupted. "What if that girl knows something… something about my life before … before I became this?" He reached his arms out, showing Xavier the metal claws that were now a part of him. 

"I understand Logan but the girl doesn't seem stable. She isn't fully in control of her powers. Let her get settled in and then we can figure this all out." Xavier turned around looking out the window. "We can only hope for the best."

Logan grunted and walked out of the room, colliding into something. As a reflex, he reached forward quickly and grabbed hold of the girl in front of him. "I'm really sorry Logan; I didn't realize you were in there." Destiny apologized. She stood up straight and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." She said, never once taking her gaze away from him. 

Logan looked at her quickly and then walked away, leaving her feeling like a complete and total idiot. 

"Come in Destiny there is much we need to talk about." The Professor called. Destiny stood for a minute, and then finally came into his office, unprepared for what would happen.

The Lunch room was filled with students of every age, getting their daily meal and taking their seats at the wooden tables. 

Rogue and Bobby sat together along side Kitty and Peter a.k.a. Colossus. A boy walked toward them, his dark black hair gelled and his tan face gazed toward them. "Hey guys." He called. Once he neared them, he took a seat by Kitty and placed his plastic tray on the table. "Hey Seth, you missed Algebra today." Rogue noted as he sat down. "Yeah, I had a bit of a problem this morning." She nodded, as if that was enough for her to understand what he meant. 

"So I hear you two meet the new girl." Colossus said looking toward Rogue and Bobby. They both exchanged looks. "We did but she seemed… I don't know…" Rogue said at a loss of words. "Different." Bobby finished.

"Well speak of the Devil." Kitty said staring toward the two wooden doors in front of the small narrow room.

There in the doorway stood Destiny, she had a confident smile on her face that soon faded when she saw all the students around her. She tugged at the bottom of her skirt nervously and then began forward.

"She looks a bit scared." Colossus commented. "She looks a bit strange." Kitty said with a giggle. "Come on Kitty, we're all a bit strange here." With that Seth stood up and began walking toward her. "Where are you going?" Rogue asked. "I'm going to ask her to sit with us." 

At once Destiny sensed him walking toward her and panicked.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here before." Seth said innocently enough.

Destiny's face flushed and she looked down at her shoes. "I just came in today." she lied. 

"I'm Seth." He extended his hand toward her. Destiny hadn't expected this of course and jumped back a little. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked kindly. 

Destiny looked down at his firm hand placed in front of her. Cautiously she took gentle hold of his index finger and then slowly crept the rest of her hand onto his. "Destiny…" she said quietly still looking at his hand. "What was that?" the boy, Seth asked.

"Destiny… my name." she said searching for words. "Oh, your name! Well, it's nice to meet you Destiny." At last Seth caught her gaze and laughed. "Is my hand all that interesting to be studying it with such… such a passion?" he asked still chuckling. Awaking from her hypnotic state, her eyes darted toward his. "Yes Actually, I've never seen blood this shade before." She said innocently. 

Along Seth's pale white knuckles were crimson scabs that had cracked and were beginning to bleed. 

In response to Destiny comment, Seth raised an eyebrow inquisitively and let out a soft chuckle. "You're different but I like that." She took his hand again and ran a slender finger along his knuckles, collecting droplets of blood on her finger tip. 

Seth hissed. "It still stings a little." He explained once he caught Destiny starring at him. 

"I'm sorry, its just… so warm." she rubbed her fingers together and smiled, "And sticky too." She said, giggling. Seth stared at her, knowing she was in fact a bit stranger than the lot of them in that room.

"Here, you can come and sit with some friends of mine." He said at last, motioning for her to follow him toward the table. 

His friends looked on in bewilderment. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Destiny." He said as he pulled out a chair for her. She slowly sat down in the chair but she was too busy looking at her fellow students to do so gracefully. 

"Destiny this is Bobby, peter, but we call him Colossus, Kitty and Rogue." Seth said pointing to each of them and then stopping at Rogue. "The Life Stealer." She corrected looking straight toward her. "What do you call me?" she asked defensively.

"It was probably a misunderstanding." Bobby said calmly. "It wasn't…" Destiny said starring at him intensively. Then she began to giggle. "Iceboy." She said under her breathe. 

Kitty unfortunately heard her. "I like that name for Bobby. Iceboy." She said, trying out the feel of the new found nickname. "Wait a minute…" Bobby stopped, moving his gaze toward Destiny. "How'd you know what I could do?" Destiny sunk into her seat, not wanting to answer. "It's a good thing none of them are mind readers." She thought to herself. 

"She must have heard someone mention it, it's no big thing, right?" Seth smiled, showing his beautiful pearly white teeth. Destiny sighed, she hated to lie and she hated it more when people lied on her behalf. 

"That's not it." She sat up straight in the plastic chair. "Then how did you know, are you a mind reader, because if you are I don't…" Rogue asked, interested all at once. Destiny giggling interrupted. "No, no. By looking at someone or touching their skin, I can tell if they are a mutant and what their powers are." She explained. "Oh well that's pretty cool, let's see… what's my power?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Destiny's eyes bored into Kitty like daggers, then, her eyes dilated. Seconds later she silently jerked back in her chair. "So… what am I?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"My nickname for you would be Casper, because you can move your atoms apart until it becomes liable for you to become ghost like and walk through walls." Destiny said proudly. "Whoa, she's good. So what were they doing to you upstairs?" Kitty asked, since no one else seemed to want to. All at once Destiny felt overwhelmed with fear of what they might think. 

"I was unconscious for two weeks." She muttered feeling helpless. "What woke you up?" Colossus asked all at once feeling thrilled with the conversation. "I'm not sure; I only remember feeling this amazing rush of coolness along my forehead and all my pain vanished. When I opened my eyes I saw Logan beside me in the lab." She sighed feeling so idiotic all over again.

"And he said he didn't know anything…" Rogue moaned. "You're friends of Logan's?" Destiny asked, startled. "You could say that." Bobby said strangely. "So, who is this Jean I keep hearing about, I'd love to meet her." Destiny said dumbly due to her lack of knowledge of this strange new place. "You can't meet her." Kitty said sadly. "Why not?" Destiny asked. 

The group looked at one another with depressed demeanors. "She died trying to protect us on one of the X-men's missions." Destiny gaped at them. "I'm so sorry… I could have sworn…" she paused taking in the details. "X-men?" they all laughed at her shy dumbness. "The best of us become x-men, super heroes in our own way." Bobby explained. 

"It all sounds so exciting but I don't think I'd ever make it into the x-men… I'm horrible." She said her eyes drawn downward. Seth looked at her across the table and lend forward. "What do you mean 'You're horrible', how can you say that?" he asked. Destiny looked up at him and he was started at how her eyes appeared like water. 

"I'm not suited to be a hero." She said, her eyes felt hypnotic upon him. 

But Seth never got to find out what she meant for the next minute; Logan was standing behind them, munching down on a chocolate bar. 

"Hey kids, what going on?" he asked through a mouth full of candy. 

Destiny turned down her eyes away from Seth. "We were just talking." She said, not even looking up at Logan. 

He looked around the table, puzzled. "Destiny, you made yourself some friends?" he said with a smile. Destiny nodded meekly. Logan came over to her and leaned down to her level. "What's bothering you, huh?" she looked up and sighed. "No one knows who I really am… and when they do, they won't like who I turn out to be." She quickly got up and raced out of the room.


End file.
